Just A Little Too
by forrealrightnow
Summary: A place to keep all of the "one-shots" I promised I'd write if I received prompts, which I did. There's a little more of a description inside but just a little warning: These are established characters in the universe of We Laugh Just a Little Too Loud and Now That We Know It.
1. Preface

Ooo! You decided to read it! I'm so excited.

Anyways! Welcome to my little prompt haven. I figured that this was the best way to do this; put them all in one spot.

Here's what's in here:

Chapters 2 & 3 - Two Dresses (Quinntana)  
Chapters 4 & 5 - I Love New York (Brez... Brittany and Dez)  
**Chapter 6 - I Win** (Quinntana)

Okay, one more thing: feel free to ask for more things. These actually help me get my creativity flowing for other things that I'm doing like Absolutely Maybe (Faberry) and It Came On Fast (Pezberry). Just a warning though: I won't write about having babies and whatnot. Sorry. I'm really against writing about things that I absolutely know nothing about. Someday I will, but I'm thinking that I won't have time write anymore what with the little people running around.

Done blabbing. I'm sure you didn't even read this. Or you did and you're asking yourself why.

Thanks for your support as always and enjoy.

** - indicates new


	2. Two Dresses

August 2019, New York City  
A Little Too... Everything

"I _need_ these bobby pins out, like now," Quinn huffed, looking in the mirror of the elevator and driving her fingers into her up-do.

"Please tell me there aren't a million in here," Santana said as she began to assist her wife in her endeavor.

Her wife.

She couldn't get enough of how that sounded. Quinn was her wife. They were married. For real. Not like how their friends would say, "It's already like you're married." No, now they had legal documentation that let the world know that they were spending the rest of their lives together.

"Ow."

"Sowwy," Santana mumbled with a a few bobby pins between her lips and teeth. Her fingers stilled in Quinn's hair as her eyes met with the bare skin that her halter gown left. Her hands dropped from Quinn's head and on their way down to her hips, removed the bobby pins from her mouth so she could use it for something else.

"That is not... helping," Quinn's voice hitched when Santana's lips met with a very specific place on her neck.

"Oh, I think it is," Santana spoke into Quinn's neck, pausing her previous actions only long enough to say it.

"Not with the right thing," Quinn's tone was caught somewhere between pleased and frustrated which only egged Santana further on to kiss straight across the base of her neck and up to her ear. "Why do you have to be so good at that?" Quinn all but moaned.

"Because I want you around forever," Santana whispered into Quinn's ear then spun her around and pressed their lips together.

"You have me," Quinn sighed once her lips were returned to her. She brought her hands back up to her hair and began feeling for bobby pins again, "And you can _have_ me all night if you'll help me now."

"I'd like to _have_ you right here," Santana stepped up to Quinn a little more, backing her into the wall of the elevator and rustling their dresses together. She was about to begin kissing Quinn's neck again when the doors dinged open and body-less voice announced their floor.

"Well don't you think you're clever?" Quinn untucked her clutch from her arm and started to dig out the key card for the room she'd been in what felt like an entire day earlier. Really it had been about 10 hours since she was in the room with Kurt, Dez and her mother. Then, all she'd wanted was to get to this moment: when everything was over and she could just take her wife to bed.

Her wife.

She just kept repeating that in her head.

"You know very well that I'm clever," Santana smirked as she leaned up against the door frame, watching Quinn dip the key card into the slot and push open the door.

"Keep this up, see where it gets you," Quinn bluffed. As if she'd hold out on her wedding night.

"Yeah right," Santana chuckled as she followed behind Quinn.

Or maybe she could hold out on her wedding night, "Try me, Lopez."

"Are you talking to yourself?"

"Oh my god!"

"I'm sorry! I don't know what's wrong with me!" Santana slapped her hands against her dress, "I'm like, extra giddy and jumpy... like a kid who was just told they could have anything they wanted in a candy store."

"Well, what if I told you that you _can_ have whatever you want if you just help me with these bobby pins... and my dress?" Quinn quirked up her eyebrow and bit down on her lip in a way that she knew Santana couldn't resist.

"I'd say turn around and let me help you," Santana stepped forward with her hands at the ready to find more bobby pins.

Quinn laughed quietly as she turned, then felt Santana's hands moving in her hair.

"Umm... babe," Santana said as she tossed a couple pins onto an end table, "You're gonna have to help me out of this... it's a corset."

"This is exhausting... okay," Quinn huffed, "I'll get the pins, you get me out of this, then we'll get you out of yours."

"I think I'm gonna need a nap," Santana fought off a yawn as she unhooked and unzipped Quinn's dress.

"No!" Quinn whipped around, tangling the bottom of the dress at her feet, "This is all I've wanted all day!"

"This?" Santana put her hands on the halter of the dress to unhook the pieces in the back.

"You!" Quinn looked down and caught the shimmer of Santana's wedding band, "My wife."

"God I love you so much," Santana breathed out as if it were all one word and punctuated the statement with a assertive kiss.

"And I love you," Quinn gave Santana another kiss, "Now let's get this shit off... and get in the shower..." Quinn gritted her teeth. "I just can't with all of this," she waved her hand in front of her own face and hair.

"When have I ever said 'no' to co-shower time?" Santana smirked, then indicated that she needed Quinn's assistance in actually getting the dress off. As Quinn shimmied, Santana pulled the dress down, revealing that Kurt had gotten Quinn to agree to a bustier. While she did appreciate how hot Quinn was, standing in front of her in the unnecessary white thong and matching bustier, it was more to take off.

"I promise you that I'm regretting this decision," Quinn said as she stepped out of the dress. She must have seen the torn look on Santana's face.

"It _is_ tremendously sexy," Santana let her eyes fall onto the cleavage the undergarment created and licked her lips, "But it has hooks doesn't it?"

"So many," Quinn sighed, "Come on, I'll untie you."

"Mine is way easier than this," Santana didn't turn around and instead turned Quinn around and started feverishly undoing hooks, "I was thinking ahead to this very moment and informed Mr. Hummel that I would _not_ be wearing any undergarments. Deal with it."

Quinn's mouth just hung open as she imagined how hot her wife probably was when she was telling Kurt that, Latina fire and all. Couple that with the fact that when Santana's dress was off, there was nothing else to remove.

"Why does it only go half way?" Santana stepped back.

"Are you complaining about there being less hooks?" Quinn turned, the bustier flopping awkwardly between her arms and her ribs.

"No... just, how do we get it off now?" Santana huffed, stepping back, only slightly disappointed after realizing that magnificent cleavage that was once there, was now hidden in the awkward top half of the bustier.

"Pull," Quinn huffed back as she started to do just that, remembering that she had stepped into the torture device.

Not having to be told twice when it came to undressing Quinn, Santana bent down and yanked on the bottom of the garment, grasping at the boning and not caring if something terrible happened to it. When it was off, and Quinn had stepped out of it, she grabbed the bustier and the dress and tossed them onto the couch.

"Umm... Kurt..."

"Isn't going to know," Santana looked back to her wife and let her eyes rake up and down her almost completely naked form, "Please get me out of this thing."

"Gladly," Quinn answered huskily as she approached Santana's back. She stepped back again and scratched at her temple, "Shit."

"What?" Santana glanced over her shoulder.

"How does this thing work?"

"Doesn't it tie at the bottom?" Santana questioned as she looked down her backside, "I felt the knot every time I sat down... which, wasn't very much, by the way."

"Oh, yeah," Quinn laughed a little as she spotted the knot that happened to blend in with the rest of the fabric, just above Santana's ass, "Clearly it's time to take the contacts out."

"And put your glasses on...?" Quinn could hear the smirk in Santana's voice.

Once upon a time, Quinn hated wearing her glasses, but ever since she learned _how much_ Santana loved them, she found herself wearing them more often... even in quite intimate situations.

"Just because I know you love them," Quinn whispered into Santana's back as she untied the bow at the base of her spine.

"I _really_ do," Santana breathed out, unabashedly.

"Okay," Quinn laughed lightly, "Now what do I do?"

"Loosen it," Santana 'duhed' as tactfully as she knew how.

"Right," Quinn shook her head, then began pulling at the fabric that had been holding Santana's dress together... and a pair of something up... for hours.

"Oh please hurry. I didn't realize how exhausting this thing was until you started loosening it," Santana exhaled.

"As if I _don't_ want you out of this? Just a little more," Quinn said laboriously as she pulled closer to the top of the dress, "Okay. Can you get of of this?" Quinn began to pull on the dress at Santana's waist as she kissed Santana's shoulder.

"Yeah, babe, it's not moving. But feel free to keep your lips where they are," Santana finished off the sentence with a hum of pleasure.

"It's your ass," Quinn mumbled into Santana's shoulder, "I'm going to start ripping this thing."

"No!"

"Kidding," Quinn kissed Santana's shoulder again and began re-loosening the tie of the corset. She wound up pulling the fabric out from two sets of loops before she got it loose enough for Santana to get out of it.

And then the work was over.

Quinn twisted and slid her teeth over her tongue as she looked at her wife in front her her.

"Thank you for that request."

"Do we _really_ need to shower?" Santana's eyes raked over Quinn's body yet again.

"I can downgrade to a face wash," Quinn answered huskily.

"You sure?"

"S, it's so gross," Quinn only whined a little.

"Okay!" Santana responded as she bent her knees to pick up her dress. She laid it down on top of Quinn's, completely uncaring of wrinkles that could get into either of them.

"Come on," Quinn held out her hand and once Santana took it, she backed up towards the bathroom.

"Do you want me to watch you wash your face?" Santana questioned as she sultrily moved with Quinn.

"Is it so bad that I want your hotness near me at all times?" Quinn smirked and turned just as she got to the bathroom door.

"I guess not," Santana replied slowly as she tilted her head, admiring her wife's ass that was made completely visible by the thong that she was still wearing.

Quinn looked over her shoulder and laughed silently when she caught Santana gawking. She turned back before Santana could avert her eyes and leaned forward, ever so slightly... or a lot... to grab her contact solution and their containers. She caught her staring in the mirror this time.

Clicking her tongue, Santana walked over to the other sink and grabbed one of the million hair ties that were strewn about the counter. She turned on the water and threw up her hair as best she could with the hairspray that she'd forgotten was in it.

"Decide that washing your face was a good idea?" Quinn asked as she blinked rapidly in the aftermath of taking out one of her contacts.

Santana merely shrugged as she checked the temperature of the water. Because she wasn't wearing any clothes to get wet, she decided on wetting her face Neutrogena commercial style and splashed water pretty much everywhere.

"What the hell?" Quinn laughed as she flinched to her left away from Santana.

Santana just shrugged again and reached for Quinn's cleanser. Once she was satisfied that all of her make up had to be gone, she rinsed her face with another commercial worthy splash, then stepped back and waited.

"I think my hair is stuck like this," Quinn sighed as she pulled pieces down and watched them fly back up. She sighed again and proceeded to wash her face.

"You know it's just going to get worse," Santana said as she stepped up behind Quinn.

"Yeah, but..." Quinn's sentence trailed off as Santana's hand glided around her hip and one of her fingers dipped teasingly into the front of her underwear.

"'Yeah, but...' what?" Santana questioned sensually into the bottom of Quinn's neck where it met her shoulder. Her hand moved a little lower, pushing more of her fingers into Quinn's underwear and ghosted their way to the top of her slit.

"I... don't... know..." Quinn breathed out as Santana sucked on her neck and moved her fingers some more, threatening to press them between her lips.

"Well, are you almost done with that?" Santana asked as she kissed her way to the other side of Quinn's neck.

"Yeah... I just have to," Quinn gulped as Santana's finger pressed on, barely making contact with her clit, "rinse."

"Okay," Santana removed her hand from Quinn's underwear completely and took half a step back so that Quinn could bend forward. As soon as Quinn's face was as close to the sink as she was going to get it, Santana tugged down on Quinn's thong and let if fall to the floor.

Quinn grabbed a towel and dried her face, then put her glasses on. After looking in the mirror and silently sighing at her hair again, she turned around and kicked her underwear away. Leaning against the sink, Quinn quirked up an eyebrow and asked her wife, "How do you want me?"

After breathing out, "Fuck," Santana stepped forward and took Quinn's lips with her own. She'd been waiting for this all day. They'd both been waiting for this all day. Quinn's arms found their way around Santana's neck and Santana's hands found Quinn's ass. With her hands there, she could easily move them over a little bit. As their tongues danced in a familiar, yet somehow always a little different routine, Santana pulled Quinn off of the counter and over two steps. "Up here," Santana panted and nodded, indicating that she wanted Quinn on top of the bathroom counter.

"My chez lounge guess was wrong," Quinn said airily once she was sitting on the edge of the counter.

"That's next. Followed by everywhere else in the suite," Santana exhaled, then crashed their lips together once again. She moved her mouth, kissing down to her neck and listening as Quinn's breathing got progressively heavier.

As Santana continued to lavish her neck, Quinn's legs lifted and wrapped around her waist, pulling Santana into her. "Mmm," she moaned out when Santana's pelvis made contact with her center. Just that little bit made her want... need more. "Fuck... S," she moaned some more and grasped blindly for Santana's arm. As soon as she found it, she drove both of their hands between them, "Please."

"I know how much you _actually_ liked to be teased," Santana breathed into Quinn's neck.

"I do," Quinn said for a second time that day, "just not right now."

"Whatever you want," Santana responded seductively.

"You," Quinn breathed out heavily then inhaled sharply as two of Santana's fingers slid down from her clit to her entrance.

Santana's fingers stilled, "Are you sure? It's not the most romantic for our first married time."

"Santana," Quinn grabbed onto her wife's cheeks and looked her square in the eyes, "I have been thinking about you taking me, anywhere and anyway, literally all day long, so _please_ commence the takin- fuck!" Quinn gasped and pulled Santana's forehead into hers as Santana pushed her two middle fingers into Quinn. Their foreheads stayed pressed together as Santana slowly drew her fingers in and out of Quinn. Quinn exhaled heavily with every slow, deep push into her.

Gradually, Santana was picking up her pace and eventually, she got her hips into things. Well, as much as she could with Quinn's thighs of steel wrapped around her.

"Do the thing with your thumb," Quinn panted out.

"Yes, ma'am," Santana whispered and as she took Quinn's lips with her own, she moved her thumb to Quinn's clit. "The thing with her thumb," wasn't really a thing, but now wasn't the time to argue. All she did was move her thumb simultaneously with her fingers. Well, that forced her fingers to curl and she did know exactly what tiny spot to hit on Quinn's clit... okay so maybe it was a thing.

"Mmm..." Quinn hummed into Santana's mouth, then her head fell back as Santana's hand moved faster.

Santana's free hand reached up and pulled Quinn's head back up. "Uh uh, look at me," she requested softly.

With her bottom lip between her teeth, Quinn obliged Santana's request. Every few thrusts her eyes would close tightly, but she'd open them back up because while Santana liked to see Quinn when she came, Quinn liked to see Santana. She was positive that the expression on Santana's face whenever she made Quinn come, pushed her orgasm a little harder. So as she felt that knot untying in her stomach, she kept her eyes trained on her wife's.

Her wife somehow found it in her to move just a little bit faster. She knew the moment that Quinn was on her way. Every time, she'd inhale sharply and her eyes would widen simultaneously. She knew that when that happened, it would only a couple more seconds before...

"Fuck! Santana!"

After seeing Santana's joyed expression, Quinn couldn't keep the eye contact any longer. Her arms scrambled to grab hold of Santana and her legs pulled impossibly tighter as her orgasm tore through her nerves. Quinn's movements forced Santana to stop hers.

They stayed there for at least a minute, Quinn steadying her breath and Santana peppering kisses on whatever skin she could access. All the while, Santana remained inside of Quinn.

"I am so happy I married you," Quinn exhaled into Santana's shoulder.

"Because I rock your world?"

"I think that's an understatement," Quinn leaned back off of Santana and looked down between them, then back up, "I don't think I have a word for what you just did."

Slowly, Santana pulled out of Quinn, "Oh, the Word Master doesn't have a word."

"Nope, not a one."

"Wow."

"I know."

"Well, I think someone deserves a reward then, huh?" Santana popped up her eyebrows and lightly bit her lip.

"Oh I've signed up for a lifetime of shamelessness," Quinn laughed.

"Yup."

"Well, I think you're right," Quinn smiled and then gritted her teeth, "But after I shower..."

"What!"

"I just... I can't! I can't with this hair! Please! I'll be quick!" Quinn begged.

"Fine," Santana huffed, "But just so you know, I'm expecting great things."

"Oh, your expectations will be met. Don't you worry."


	3. Two Dresses II

August 2019, New York City  
Zzzzz...

Quinn said fifteen minutes. Quinn always said fifteen minutes. Seven times out of ten, she'd live up to the expectations she set for herself. And ten times out of ten she'd live up to _other_ expectations she set. So, with the odds _ever_ in her favor, Santana had fifteen minutes to find the best place for them to have wedding night sex next and find it she would.

In the doorway between the living area and the bedroom, Santana stood in a fuzzy white robe contemplating each surface. Of course she looked to the bed first, immediately deciding that it was far too blasé. She turned her head to the right as she tightened her robe and looked at the couch; the very same couch that she had put the two dresses on earlier. Thinking that even with fiftee- twelve minutes until Quinn was back, finding another place to put them that wasn't on a hanger was far too much work, she kept contemplating.

She turned back towards the bedroom, pulling her robe even tighter around her, finding that it just didn't keep the A/C from freezing her like she'd hoped. Upon turning, she found her reflection in the glass door that led to the balcony. Her first thought was, _'Oh my god, that's been open this whole time,'_ immediately after that thought came: _'But we're so high up, who would see us?'_ Suddenly the balcony was looking quite appealing. She looked at the clock: nine more minutes.

Her eyes landed on the chez lounge next. It was adjacent to the couch and clearly meant for one, if not just to look at. The fact that it was probably just a decorative piece was exactly the reason she felt it necessary to utilize it. It was probably quite uncomfortable, but having sex on it would surely feel like a pornographic period piece, a scenario that was oddly appealing to Santana's libido.

With three sex-tinations set (they had to do it on the bed, it may be blasé, but it was tradition and when had they ever had boring sex in a bed? Never) now she just needed an order. Balcony, chez, bed or chez, balcony, bed? It had to end in the bed because... well, duh. And with only four minutes left she needed to decide the order quickly.

Santana's thought process went as follows:

'_Q might not go for the balcony at first, she might need some coaxing... or maybe not... no she might...'_

With a two minutes left, she heard the tap turn off.

'_Chez lounge first, then woo her all the way to the balcony... why didn't I shower with her?'_

With less than a minute left, she heard the hair dryer.

'_Well, there's another five minutes,'_ she thought and plopped down on the bed. She yelled out, "Q!" and let herself fall back on the bed. The regret was immediate as her body relaxed and refused to sit back up.

"You know we both hate when the pillows get wet!"

Santana knew there was a response to that. Somewhere in the swirling haze of sleep, there was a perfect comeback, but it would never reach the air.

Blissfully unaware of her wife's current state, Quinn continued drying her hair. She had no intention of drying it completely, assuming that Santana had already planned to have sex everywhere but the bed and by the time they got there, the rest of her hair would be dry. After about a minute and a half of drying, she ran her fingers through it and found herself satisfied with it's level of dampness. She grabbed a robe and shrugged it on, leaving it untied, finding it a pointless effort just to have taken off again. As she opened the door she chuckled a little and began to say, "You know, I was expecting a very sexually charged come... back..."

Quinn crossed her arms and leaned up against the wall, shaking her head at her sleeping wife on the bed in front of her, "Two fucking minutes, Santana..."

She wasn't staying asleep, no way.

Licking her lips, then pushing herself off of the wall, Quinn devised the perfect plan to wake her up. Santana had fallen asleep in a position that was perfect for Quinn to wake her up with her favorite thing to do.

She shook her head again as she stood over her wife, who was sleeping on her back with her legs dangling off of the bed and her arms flung to her sides.

"Perfect," Quinn whispered as she gently untied the knot at Santana's waist. Once that was undone, she slowly pulled the sides of the robe away and shamelessly licked her lips at the view. Santana was sexy even when she asleep.

Now the hard part: she had to move Santana's legs.

She had two choices: 1) spread them gently or 2) spread them not so gently.

Since the entire point of this was to wake Santana up, she decided upon the latter. She let her robe fall off of her shoulders to the floor, then without any more haste, she wrapped her arms around Santana's thighs, yanked her towards her and sucked her clit between her lips all in one fluid motion.

It garnered the exact response she was hoping for:

"Holyfuckingohmygod!"

"Oh, you're awake," Quinn purred as she shifted her eyes up to meet Santana's, then directed her eyes back down as she licked up from her entrance to her clit.

"Y-yes," Santana breathed heavily, "Fuck."

"Excellent," Quinn husked into Santana then sucked her clit back in between her lips.

"Best wake up call ever," Santana moaned as her fingers weaved into blonde hair and her hips rolled causing Quinn's taste buds to slip harder against her clit.

Hungrily, Quinn pulled Santana down towards her even more, lifting her hips off of the bed and pushing her legs even further apart. Santana knew what Quinn was doing and the anticipation that lasted mere seconds was murderous. Quinn's tongue had barely entered her and her back was arched as much as it could giving her for sure sex hair despite the product in it. She grabbed fistfuls of comforter at her sides as Quinn's tongue dipped in and out of her. It was unbelievable how amazing it felt every time Quinn did it; it might have actually been better each time. Right this moment, it was particularly fantastic, to the point where she couldn't actually form words. Couple Quinn's tongue with her thumb moving perfectly on her clit and really all she could do was occasionally thrash her arms to the side and involuntarily arch her back.

Quinn knew exactly how Santana was going to react to her actions. She prepared for the occasional violent motions by holding on as tightly as she could to her thigh. She also knew that since Santana was already exhausted, this was probably going to be it. That didn't matter. Quinn loved everything about this. She loved what this did to Santana. Even more, she loved the way Santana tasted; every last inch of her. Right now her actions were fueled by the fact that she could have her for the rest of her life and the thought that the rest of her life might not be enough caused her to keep going even after her wife had screamed out her name. She moved her tongue back up to her clit and thrusted two fingers into Santana, immediately seeking out that spot.

"Qui... I..." Santana protested feebly. Then, her legs wrapped tightly around Quinn's shoulders as she felt things get just a little more... slippery. She stilled her arm and her tongue as Santana's legs slid off of her shoulders and limply fell back down to the bed.

Quinn looked down at her hand that was still partially inside of her wife and saw the unmistakable spot beyond her glistening hand. Her mouth hung open for a few moments before she finally pulled her fingers out of Santana and asked, "Did you know you could do that?"

"Do what?" Santana asked languidly, barely lifting her head to see her wife staring at her own hand.

"You..." Quinn lowered her voice as if suddenly everyone in the world was listening, "squirted."

"I what?" Santana sat up, suddenly wide awake. The action answered the question and she immediately scooted back on the bed and shifted to her knees. "I didn't... I..." she stuttered as her cheeks lit up.

"How are we just now discovering this?" Quinn was caught somewhere between shock and ridiculous excitement of a couple varieties.

"I don't... know..."

"Actually, how are _you_ just now discovering this? You've been touching yourself for like, twenty years-"

"Hold up! Did you just imply that I've been masturbating since I was five?" Santana asked, clearly appalled by the insinuation, despite how close Quinn was to her actual starting age.

"So I exaggerated for effect," Quinn rolled her eyes, then was completely caught off guard by Santana grabbing her arm and pulling her onto the bed with her. Together they went down, both landing on their sides facing each other.

"Seventeen years," Santana smirked, "give or take a few months."

"Oh, so you were a pro by the time you..."

"Mhm," Santana's smirk grew, then she quirked up her eyebrow, successfully making Quinn a little nervous, just a little, "How much research did you do after that?"

"A lot," Quinn chuckled, "I might have been 'sick' one day that summer, too," she let last syllable linger in the air a little.

"Quinn Fabray Lopez, I cannot believe you!" Santana fake scoffed.

"That was the second best day of that summer," Quinn smiled as cheekily as she could.

Santana smiled and breathed out a laugh, "I love you."

"I love you, too," Quinn's fingertips moved gently down Santana's cheek, then back so her palm was cupping it.

Santana turned her head a little and kissed Quinn's palm, "I'm not sure I can be awake anymore."

"That's okay," Quinn replied quietly, stroking her thumb across Santana's cheek, "Now that I'm lying down, I don't think I can make it much longer either. It's been a _long_ day. Come on lady, let's get under the covers, the A/C is cold."

"Mmkay," Santana nodded and crawled slowly up the bed with Quinn, "Can we talk until we actually fall asleep?"

"That's a silly question. We can always talk," Quinn laughed lightly as they slipped under the covers.

"I know- this bed is gigantic!" Santana said with a sudden burst of energy.

"It's a California King," Quinn laughed and coaxed Santana back down to her pillow with her hand on her cheek, "What do you want to talk about?"

"Is it weird that I want to talk about my Mom?" Santana asked with half-lidded eyes.

"Only if you've been thinking about her for longer than the last three minutes or so," Quinn quirked up her eyebrow.

"Ew, you're gross," Santana scrunched up her face and poked Quinn's nose.

"And you're completely drunk with sleep."

"And love," Santana smiled.

Quinn laughed and rolled her eyes, "Your mom?"

"She was here! Babe, I talked to her and she saw us get married," Santana said through a bright smile and tears, "And she left my father."

"I know," Quinn smiled back and wiped away a few of her wife's tears with her thumb.

"I still can't believe it's real."

"It is. Everyone saw and if they weren't crying from our vows, there definitely wasn't a dry eye after that," Quinn leaned forward and kissed away a tear on Santana's nose.

"Today's been the best day of my life for so many reasons," Santana's tears just kept falling quietly out of her eyes, "And the _best_ part of this best day of my life was telling you in front all of those people that we love, that no matter what, I'm going to be by your side for the rest of our lives and there is nothing on this Earth that would make me happier."

"I hate crying before falling asleep," Quinn mumbled as she sniffled and rubbed her face into her pillow.

"Yeah, me too," Santana chuckled, then brought her hand up to hold Quinn's.

"Today was the best day of my life, too. I married the love of my life today," Quinn sniffled again, then she laughed softly to herself, "And I keep calling you my wife in my head. I can't stop," she rolled her eyes, then bashfully buried her face into the pillow again.

"Me too!" Santana squeezed Quinn's hand, "Ever since the Strand, that's all I've been doing. All through the reception, whenever I saw you I'd be like, 'There's my wife,' and then I'd sigh and think it again."

"Oh I love you so much," Quinn exhaled heavily and kissed her wife's lips.

"And I love you," Santana said with her eyes closed and her forehead pressed to Quinn's.

"Will you hold me?" Quinn asked just above a whisper.

Santana kissed Quinn's lips softly, then at a volume no higher than Quinn's she answered, "Always and forever."

* * *

**A/N: Someone told me that it's Quinntana week. I stopped going on Tumblr because not clicking on the link in my bookmarks bar is easier than unfollowing all of the crazy/unrealistic Brittana shippers (sorry if I've offended anyone). Anyways, hope you enjoyed this earlier than planned conclusion to Two Dresses. Keep looking out for the rest of I Love New York; it's coming. Just after I update Absolutely Maybe... you could check that out in the meantime. Shameless attention whore here...**


	4. I Love New York

January 2016, New York City  
Not There Yet

Why is it that the world is always actively foiling our most important plans? When we absolutely _need_ to be somewhere, we hit every red light or get stuck walking behind a massive tour group. Whenever we have something important that needs to be ready for the next day or even a little later that day, the printer breaks or the server crashes. When all you want to do is get home and into bed, traffic is heinous or the train is running late.

It's really just an unfortunate coincidence, like rain on your wedding day or ten thousand spoons when all you need is a knife. Just like on the days when there is no urgency and you make every green light in your path. It's a coincidence; we're just paying more attention at certain times.

Brittany was well aware that this evening... well, morning technically, was one of those times. All she wanted was one thing: Get the girl that was currently grasping her hand to her midtown apartment and into bed so that they could "sleep."

She knew it wasn't going to be easy getting to Dez's apartment from hers. Usually, it is, but tonight was a unique night. New Year's. Times Square is packed and once the ball is dropped, people are jamming into the subway causing it to slow. There was that hope that because they were waiting for a train coming from downtown, the wait wouldn't be that long, but alas, there they were, standing on the platform, hand-in-hand, waiting.

"Fifteen minutes."

"Huh?" Brittany stopped staring at a mouse in the tracks.

"We've been waiting for fifteen minutes," Dez shoved her phone back into her coat pocket and looked up at Brittany with a half smile.

"That's it?" Brittany breathed out in sort of a laugh. What was another fifteen minutes on top of the month she'd already been waiting?

Hell.

It was absolute hell.

They couldn't have left the apartment she was sharing with Quinn and Santana fast enough. They were moving so fast, she didn't even remember going down the stairs. It was as if one second they in the apartment and the next they're feet were pounding against the concrete sidewalks of Canal St. Then before they knew it, they were in the station swiping their MetroCards and waiting. For fifteen minutes. Of hell.

"Are we sure this was the best option?" Dez stepped a little closer to Brittany, pressing her shoulder into Brittany's bicep.

"This was your idea, remember?" Brittany replied stepping back a little, the proximity a little too unbearable, "A cab would be impossible and it's too far and too cold to walk."

"Right," Dez exhaled heavily, "It's just-"

"I know," Brittany interrupted. Of course she knew. Just holding hands was almost too much.

"A train hasn't come yet?" a familiar, unusually high voice for a man rang across the quickly crowding platform.

Dez shifted her weight to look beyond Brittany, who had to turn around to see the group joining them.

"How long have you been waiting?" Georgia, Santana's 'lezbro' Berto's girlfriend asked with a sympathetic look in her eyes.

"Eighteen minutes," Dez responded and _then_ looked at her phone to confirm it.

"That was weirdly hot," Brittany said softly and quite close to Dez's ear. Close enough that she could smell her hair. It held an intoxicating scent that she could never quite pinpoint.

"You two must be dying," Rachel suggested both bluntly and accurately.

Well, it's not as if they were incredibly discreet in their actions, before and while they left the party.

Brittany and Dez simply looked at each other instead of responding to Rachel's accusation. In doing so, out of the corner of her eye, Brittany saw the mouse she had been staring at scurry away in an uptown direction.

The train was coming.

"Finally," she said under her breath.

"What?" Dez looked up a little too quickly, leaving them in the same breathing space.

The tension that had been at bay, began screaming between them. It took everything in Brittany's power to take merely a half a step back instead of smashing her lips into Dez's. A kiss could not happen on this platform or the train or any of the walk. A kiss would immediately progress to more than a kiss. At this point, once Brittany started things, there was no way she was going to stop. She was positive that if her lips touched Dez's, the people on the platform and on the approaching train would see something they reserved for Private Browsing.

"The train is coming," she responded breathlessly.

"It's so hard not to kiss you," Dez said nearly inaudibly due to the fast approaching C train.

"I... ugh..." Brittany bit down on her bottom lip hard and stared down at the yellow warning strip on the edge of the platform, watching the silver of the train flash across.

"Life's a struggle," she vaguely heard Berto say to the group from the party. She was sure that he was referring to her and Dez, but since she really wasn't paying much attention to the world outside of Dez, she couldn't be absolutely sure.

As the train stopped, she and Dez stepped quickly to the nearest set of doors. The doors opened and Dez walked across the car to a seat next to the door. Brittany stood grasping the pole next to Dez's seat, feeling that it was her greatest chance of avoiding inescapable touching that would come with sitting on a crowded C train bench seat.

A muffled announcement told them that due to the night's festivities, things were running a little slow and that the MTA apologizes for the inconvenience.

"They must be in the holiday spirit," Kurt scoffed to the group which now clearly included Brittany and Dez, "The MTA doesn't apologize."

"Only when it's something beyond their control," Dez laughed.

"Yeah, if it's actually their fault they don't give a shit," Berto laughed back.

Through the group's laughter, Rachel giggled out, "We can always rely on the MTA to be unreliable."

"At least they're consistent," Georgia added.

"I love New York," Brittany sighed and looked down to her girlfriend who was already looking up at her. New York gave her two of her best friends back and Dez, what wasn't there to love about it?

"Mazal Tov!" Rachel yelled, causing the most of the car to look at them all like they were weirdos.

Kurt immediately addressed the car, "As if none of you live here and have seen nothing stranger."

Brittany watched as half the car rolled their eyes and the other half shrugged in agreement. From there they went on with a normal conversation. As the train moved further uptown, the group they began with dwindled down. Georgia's parents were pretty well off. Well off enough that they could afford a Greenwich Village apartment for their daughter. They lost Berto and Georgia at 14th St.

Two stops later, they lost Kurt and Rachel at Penn Station.

Losing members of their group meant that they were getting closer to their stop. She looked out the open door and saw the tile across the platform.

**42nd Street**

One more stop.

"Dez," Brittany blindly swung her arm in Dez's direction, connecting the back of her hand with Dez's shoulder.

"One more stop," Dez whispered. Brittany could barely hear her over the din that fell over the car when a wave of people entered the train.

42nd Street meant Times Square and those delays that the conductor was talking about.

In seconds they were surrounded by people in funny hats, 2016 glasses and puffy coats. The doors closed them in and everyone else on the platform trying to get home out.

A minute passed with no movement.

Three minutes passed with no movement.

Five minutes passed with no movement.

Here was the world working against her again.

After another minute she felt something wrap around the top of her knee. She knew what it was but she looked anyways. There was Dez's hand simply placed where her knee met her thigh. Brittany gulped down at the nervous lump that had developed in her throat and looked over from her knee to Dez's face. She found her girlfriend nervously nibbling on her lip and staring just below straight ahead. Recognizing where exactly that was on her body, Brittany felt her face heat up and her thoughts hitch in time with her breath.

Instead of trying to say something that would just get lost in the noisy clutter of the car... or not come out at all because her vocal cords would probably fail her, Brittany nudged her knee up, moving Dez's hand with it. She watched Dez's head shake, then look up with her eyes wide and as gorgeous as ever. Dez opened her mouth and started to form what looked like "I..."

Brittany interrupted her with a mouthed, "Soon."

But not soon enough.

Dez's hand shifted on Brittany's knee, moving her fingers to the back of it and keeping her thumb just above her knee cap. Not that Dez would have known, but it was a sensitive spot for Brittany. Just barely touching it sent a sensation to a place a little above her knee.

For once, something helpful happened: the train moved.

The shift back then forth surprised Dez and caused her hand to slip off of Brittany's nylons.

Dez's hand came back up and she scratched lightly at Brittany's thigh with her forefinger. She had a big, bright smile on her face as she looked up to Brittany.

"Come on," Brittany held out her hand to help Dez up. Together they maneuvered their way to the door. The only place that Brittany could find for either of them to hold onto was way above them and close to the ceiling. Brittany could reach the pole easily, but for Dez who was about two inches shorter, just missed it. No matter how many times you ride the subway and how in tune with it someone thinks they are, everyone still has to hold onto something when it stops. The only thing that was available to Dez was Brittany. She inhaled deeply in preparation, then took Dez's hand and wrapped it around her own waist. She felt Dez's hand slip into the pocket of her coat and she couldn't help but smile. It was cute, like everything Dez ever did. Then Dez's arm squeezed tightly and her hand pressed down onto Brittany's hip.

Brittany just had to keep telling herself that they were almost there. Then once they were there, they didn't have to leave until January 2nd.

The train lunged forward the way it always did when it was coming to a stop. Brittany's grasp on the pole above her and her muscles tightened as Dez's grip on Brittany's waist did just the same. They were the closest they'd been since the moment in her bedroom, which at this point was over an hour ago.

Their faces were so close. Dez had that 'kiss me' look in her eyes that Brittany had yet to be able to deny. She gave a valiant effort, but Dez's lips were like magnets... soft, sweet, talented magnets.

If they hadn't been jostled by people moving to get off the train, they might have missed their stop. Then they would have had to wait until the got to Columbus Circle and walk back. It would have prolonged things even further.

Not what they wanted.

Finally, something was working in their favor.

Removing themselves from each other but grabbing each other's hand, they joined the flow of traffic off the train and to the stairs. Living in NYC and using the MTA for long enough teaches you that there are times that you try to maneuver through the traffic and there are times that you just have to move with it. This was a move with it time.

Their fingers stayed linked together as they walked up the stairs one behind the other. Dez led the way with her arm somewhat twisted behind her, determined not to lose hold of her girlfriend. They followed the wave around a corner to where they were held up by the turnstiles that always made a hasty exit difficult to achieve. For a second, Brittany contemplated pulling Dez to the "Emergency Exit" gate and just pushing right through it, but then she saw two police officers standing close enough to easily catch them. She settled for waiting.

Of course the closer they got the more anxious Brittany was getting. All kinds of anxious. The mixture of excitement and nervousness was making her a little jittery.

"Are you okay?" Dez asked with a squeeze to Brittany's hand, "Your thumb is tapping pretty hardcore."

"Yeah," Brittany answered and stopped her thumb that she hadn't noticed was tapping away at the back of Dez's hand, "Of course." She looked over and smiled much less confidently than she'd wanted to.

"You... sure...?" Dez asked hesitantly. She was wearing an expression that Brittany hadn't seen since she told her she couldn't be her roommate.

"Yes," Brittany squeezed Dez's hand back as she bit her lip. She wanted to say something about what she was feeling, but she didn't really want to have the conversation amongst a sea of strangers trying to leave a subway station.

Dez must have sensed it, "When we get out of this?"

"Yeah... it's nothing bad," she felt it necessary to clarify.

"I know," Dez assured her with a smile.

Brittany looked back over to the Emergency Exit. Maybe the cops wouldn't notice or care. This mess was moving so slow. Wouldn't it just help if they used that door too? Maybe if they did it fast enough, the cops wouldn't see _who_ opened the door through all of the people walking by.

"Come on," Brittany finally decided that she _just_ couldn't wait any longer and she was feeling just rebellious enough to push through that gate.

"Wha- the police!" Dez muttered as she was yanked towards the gate.

"They're busy," Brittany said with a smile to rival one of Santana's most devious. The cops were busy talking a group of blatant tourists. Then she looked back and noticed that a few people had followed them, making this plan even better.

"It makes a sound when it opens," Dez said quickly as the gate came into arms length.

"We'll just blend when we get to the other side, they won't even notice," Brittany, stroked her thumb on the back of her adorable, goodie-two-shoes girlfriend's hand, "Ready?"

Dez shook her head rapidly.

"Perfect," Brittany smiled and yanked open the gate. An obnoxious screaming tweet emitted from the gate as soon as it was open. Quickly, she pushed Dez through and into the crowd that was making their way to the stairs that led to the street. The sound continued as their followers did the same. Brittany didn't look back to the police until they were at the bottom step. They never even left the wall they were standing at.

"That was so hot," Dez practically drooled once they were out of the station completely and out on the snowy, crowded sidewalk.

"And you were so cute," Brittany laughed as they approached the edge of the sidewalk to cross.

"I don't like breaking rules," Dez mumbled as she twisted the heel of her shoe into the concrete.

"Just your own?" Brittany asked quietly as the light signaled for them to cross.

"Just that one time, but someone decided to stop me," Dez swung their hands between them, "And now we're going insane just trying to get to my apartment."

"Yeah," Brittany exhaled and shivered, "I um... I'm..."

"Nervous?" Dez asked, stopping them in their tracks.

"Yes," she didn't want to lie to her, "But just a little."

"Me too," Dez looked down and grabbed Brittany's other hand, "But, I think I'd be more worried if I wasn't nervous."

"Babe, you're shivering. Come on, we can talk when get inside. It'll be tough once we're in there, but it's too cold out here. Just two more blocks," Brittany started to pull Dez in the direction of her apartment.

"Babe?" Dez smirked as she went along with Brittany.

"Well, baby is reserved for certain times," Brittany shrugged with her usual, confident flirtiness, "Babe is a little more casual."

"Oh really?" Dez flirted right back as if she hadn't just said that she was nervous.

"Oh for sure," Brittany nodded as they approached the last street they needed to cross. They looked both ways and decided not to wait for the signal. From then they walked as quickly as they could in their heels and against the wind that was suddenly blowing snow in their faces. Once they turned down Dez's street, the wind backed off and they were practically running.

Knowing that she wasn't going to want to deal with the delay of searching for her keys in her bag, Dez had put them in her coat pocket and already had them handy when they got to her door.

"Always thinking," Brittany smiled as she watched Dez unlock the first door.

"About you," Dez quirked up her eyebrow and smoothly opened the door.

That should have been cheesy, but it came out of Dez's mouth and came with an adorable Dez facial expression, making it absolutely irresistible to Brittany. She watched Dez go up the stairs backwards as she backed the door closed. Her heart started beating just a little faster as she stepped towards Dez who turned around when Brittany approached.

All that was left now were some stairs.

And perhaps a conversation.

Actually, definitely a conversation.

If Brittany wasn't so in love with this girl, she'd have been a lot more upset about a conversation standing in the way them finally having sex. Although, looking at her legs and her ass as she followed her up the stairs was making the conversation a little frustrating.

Once she got to her apartment door, Dez slid the key into the deadbolt and unlocked it. Then, she switched keys and slid the second one into the doorknob. Instead of turning the key though, she turned her body to face Brittany.

"Umm..." Brittany looked at Dez with a perplexed expression.

"Once I open this door and we're inside, all I'm going to want to do is touch you, but I want to finish what we were talking about, so I'm not opening the door yet," Dez said nervously, taking heavy breaths.

"Okay," Brittany replied, placing her hand on the railing of the staircase and crossing her right leg over her left.

Dez took a breath and a step towards Brittany, "I'm nervous because I love you. I know that sounds weird-"

"It doesn't-"

"It's just that you've been waiting for me and... what if this sucks?" Dez's voice got a little high in the pitch area and she crossed her arms over her chest.

She couldn't help it; Brittany straight up laughed.

"What?" Dez asked even more nervously than she was before.

Brittany took a step forward and cupped Dez's cheek with her hand. She smiled and placed a gentle kiss on Dez's lips, "There is no way."

"But what if-"

"Okay the first time might," Brittany rolled her eyes.

"What?" now Dez was shocked.

"Well... this is embarrassing," Brittany mumbled looking down at the floor, "I'm pretty positive that you're going to barely touch me and I'm going to... you know," she bit down on her lip and shrugged her shoulder. "I'm nervous, too," she stroked her thumb against Dez's now warm and pink cheek, "I... I've never been this in love before."

"Neither have I," Dez smiled and placed her hand on Brittany's hip.

"I never really made the connection between sex and love before, I just thought they went together, but now, I've been having the worst time trying to keep my hands of off you and it isn't just because I think you are the sexiest person I've ever met," Brittany said the last part in the most sultry voice she could find within her then paused for a second, "I want to show you how much I love you."

"The sexiest person you've ever met?" Dez's blush darkened.

"Oh yeah. Your ass is unbelievable," Brittany responded shamelessly.

"Yeah, well, I'm pretty obsessed with your thighs," Dez rolled her eyes and snuck a peek at them.

"My thighs?" Brittany questioned with a quirked eyebrow.

"Oh my god, when you dance, the muscles... ugh, I'm like, dead when I watch you. Just thinking about them... we should go inside," Dez nodded and turned around quickly. She grabbed the key, turned it and shoved the door open. She turned back around and held out her hand for Brittany to take it. "You didn't bring any clothes," she only just then noticed that Brittany only had her purse with her.

Brittany bit down on her lip as she took Dez's hand, "I didn't plan on needing any."


	5. I Love New York II

January 2016, New York City  
Is This Real Life?

In just over 21 years of life, Brittany had done a lot of things that caused her nerves to spike. She'd been the featured soloist in many a dance recital. She'd ridden motocross runs that sent her tens of feet into the air. She'd competed on the national level in both cheerleading and glee. She'd auditioned for her dream school with the awareness that her acceptance possibly hinged upon her nailing her routines. She'd even showed up unannounced at her ex-girlfriend/best friend's apartment, despite a three year estrangement.

None of those things made her heart pound, her thoughts cloud and her stomach drop the way it was right now, standing with her back against the door gazing at Dez whose back was against the wall across from her, both anticipating what was going to happen next.

The fact was however, Brittany didn't know what to do next. She'd been waiting (and fantasizing) about this moment for so long, she almost couldn't believe that what was happening now was a _real_ moment.

Or perhaps that was her issue: that this _was_ a real moment.

Dez was really standing across from her, her green and brown eyes boring into her as she bit down on her lip. Then suddenly, Dez was really taking slow steps towards her into the four feet that was between them.

"I think the door's closed by now," Brittany could barely hear Dez over the throbbing that her rapidly beating heart was causing in her ears. With every step Dez took towards her, her lungs would malfunction just a little bit more. They completely stopped working when Dez's arm started lifting and somehow her heart pounded even harder as it brushed against the sleeve of her coat. As she kept her eyes locked onto Brittany's, Dez slid her hand over the door and frame causing her forearm to rub against Brittany's arm, "Yup, it's definitely closed."

The only thing different that happened to Brittany was her jaw popping open.

What was happening? Not even a minute before she'd been so confident. She had no problem coming up with a suggestive and flirtatious line before she stepped foot into Dez's apartment. But right now as Dez's hand was sliding down her arm to her hand, she was a wreck.

"Hey," Brittany blinked and refocused on Dez's eyes after the word came out of her mouth, "I love you."

"I love you, too," Brittany sighed, relaxing a bit into the door but still feeling her volatile heart beating away.

Brittany watched as Dez lifted up her hand and began gently massaging her palm. It felt amazing, but it wasn't calming her down.

"Teach me something."

"Huh?" Brittany looked up only to find that Dez hadn't.

With her eyes still on their hands, Dez said, "Tell me some of those random facts that you have stockpiled in that beautiful brain of yours."

Immediately she spewed the first thing she thought of, "The Massachusetts state bird is the chickadee. Its nickname is the Bay State and its _full_ name is the Commonwealth of Massachusetts. Boston used to be shaped like a lollipop, but over its centuries, the water around the 'stick' was filled in. And in 1919 there was a molasses flood that killed twenty-one people and injured a hundred-fifty. And I know, like, it's molasses, you'd think it would be moving slow enough that people would see it coming, but there was over two million gallons of it traveling at thirty-five miles an hour!"

"Those are some mighty interesting things. How come you know so much about Boston?" Dez had moved her hands to Brittany's coat and already had her buttons undone. She'd done it without Brittany even noticing.

Her nerves had also calmed severely, "Seventh grade geography project and I'd seriously considered going to BoCo." Thinking about that now, she was really glad she hadn't. Because what if things had turned out different and this moment never had a chance of happening?

This wasn't really the time to contemplate fate and all of its complexities.

"Oooh," Dez said in an elongated syllable as her hands went to the collar of Brittany's coat, "What else?"

"Mother Goose is buried in Boston," Brittany smiled, finding some of that confidence she had when she initially walked into the apartment. It remained even as Dez slid her coat off of her shoulders, "At least that's what Bostonians claim. She's buried in the same cemetery as Samuel Adams, Paul Revere, John Hancock and Phillis Wheatley."

"She was the first African-American woman to publish a book, right?" Dez asked as she unzipped her own coat.

"Yes," Brittany smiled and sighed, relishing in the feeling of her body no longer being held captive by her anxiety. "And..." she bit her lip a little as she watched Dez remove her coat, revealing the incredibly sexy little black dress she'd worn to the party, "you're perfect." Dez looked up and smiled with her bottom lip wedged between her teeth. "That's not random, but it's definitely a fact."

Dez started shaking her head, "I am not per-"

"You are to me," Brittany pushed herself off of the door and took Dez's hands, "everything about you."

Dez's face lit up with a slight pink and her lip curled up in an adorable crooked smile. It was so adorable, Brittany just had to kiss it. As the kiss deepened, Brittany heard the chain lock clink behind her and for some reason it made her smile.

"Just making sure Mrs. Wyatt doesn't try to wish me a happy New Year bright and early tomorrow morning. She abuses the key on holidays," Dez rolled her eyes, then kissed Brittany's nose, "Ready to move out of the hall?"

"Take me wherever you want," Brittany responded, not realizing the double meaning until it was already out in the ether.

"I was thinking of going traditional, at least for the first time," Dez smirked as she pulled Brittany towards her bedroom, leaving their coats on the floor. As she walked she kicked her shoes ahead of her and as she laughed silently, Brittany followed suit. Just before the door and quite abruptly, Dez stopped and turned, "Do you think we're forcing it?"

"Oh, shut up," Brittany mumbled and stepped quickly into the space between them, crashing their lips together. She kept her momentum going until Dez's legs smashed into her bed, forcing them both down. Without letting their mouths part, Dez sat up and Brittany managed to straddle her thighs. Once she was settled, Brittany kissed down to Dez's neck, enjoying the soft moans coming from her throat and seeking out a zipper.

"Just pull it off," Dez exhaled as her fingers pulled down the zipper to Brittany's dress.

Without a word, Brittany got up off of Dez, let her dress fall off of her and pool at her feet. Then, she grabbed Dez's hands and pulled her up. Before she could get her hands on Dez's dress, Dez's hands were at the waist of Brittany's nylons, yanking them down. As she bent to get them off, she paused for a moment and Brittany knew exactly what she was staring at. For fun, she flexed her thighs a couple of times before lifting her legs to complete the task that Dez had began. With pink cheeks, Dez stood back up and Brittany didn't hesitate this time bringing her hands to the little black dress in front of her. She pulled it over Dez's head and let it slip out of her hand to land unceremoniously to the floor.

"Now," Brittany smirked as she backed Dez up towards the bed, "where were we?"

"Here," Dez breathed and pulled Brittany by her hips down to the bed. Somehow, she managed to get on top of Brittany. She wasn't going to complain about it, she just wasn't expecting it. Especially with the way they were positioned before, but they were both dancers, a little bit of graceful maneuvering should have been expected. Like how Dez easily found her place between Brittany's legs and lifted them so that her thighs were wrapped around her waist as if it was choreographed. "I love these," Dez breathed as she ran her hands down from Brittany's knees to her hips. It left Brittany feeling deliciously flustered and entirely jealous that she wasn't able to touch her favorite thing.

Although, she could easily remedy that.

Except that Dez had gotten this look in her eyes. Her eyes that didn't seem to be all that green anymore. She looked... hungry. And before Brittany knew it, Dez was bent over, licking up her stomach, stopping every once in a while to kiss what Brittany concluded to be freckles. She wasn't looking. It felt so good her head had pressed back into the pillow, without a doubt giving her "sex hair." It was also a lot more stimulation than her body seemed to be ready for, so when Dez's hips ground down into her she came embarrassingly close to coming completely undone.

Now was probably the time to take some control. Using the thighs that Dez loved so much, Brittany tightened them around her waist and flipped their positions.

"Mmph," Dez huffed as it happened, "Not fair."

"I'll make it up to you," Brittany smirked as she reached behind her. As she unclasped her bra, she watched Dez's eyes go wide. They softened a bit as Brittany tossed her bra somewhere in the room.

Dez actually mouthed, 'Wow.' After shaking her head a little, she sat up as best she could with Brittany straddling her thighs and kissed her lips. She nipped at Brittany's bottom lip then licked across it. Brittany's eyes stayed closed even as Dez pulled away. She exhaled as she opened her eyes, but didn't inhale. Her eyes were met with more skin than she could see before her eyes were closed. When her eyes went back up to Dez's, she inhaled again and saw the pink in Dez's cheeks. Before she could say anything, Dez's lips were on hers again and there was a hand inching slowly up her stomach. Brittany moved her own hand up Dez's abs, stopping as her thumb brushed against the curve of her breast.

Together they took the leap and with a matching set of rough squeezes to sensitive flesh, tongues that had been languidly moving against each other became hungry and desperate. Brittany made one involuntary turn of her hips and discovered how unbearable the sensation between her legs was becoming.

"Dez," she moaned into Dez's mouth trying to get her attention.

"That sounds so good," Dez panted into Brittany's neck then wasted no time lavishing it with attention from her mouth.

It only made Brittany's situation worse. "Dez!" she said through a more forceful moan. When Dez didn't stop sucking, Brittany snaked her hand up and pinched her nose.

"What the hell?" Dez scoffed through a nasally whine.

"I know I said I wanted to take my time," Brittany moved her fingers from Dez's nose and cupped her cheek, "But maybe that can wait for the second and third time?"

"Oh thank god!" Dez exclaimed and somehow managed to flip their positions back. Before Brittany knew it, her underwear was somewhere across the room and Dez was moving down. She was far too mesmerized by what was happening to protest and soon enough Dez was pushing her legs up.

She knew it was going to happen. Before this even started she was absolutely certain that the moment Dez touched her she was going to come. No matter how she touched her, she just knew it was going to happen.

Dez managed to lick her clit twice before Brittany yelled out, "Fuuuhhhuuuck... Dez!" and had to grab a fist full of hair to stop her.

"You weren't kidding," Dez smiled sweetly as she rested her chin and hand on Brittany's pelvis.

"I really wish I had been," Brittany chuckled nervously through her burning cheeks.

"Come on, stop with that," Dez laughed lightly, "it's not like we're done. Or even close for that matter." Dez crawled back up so that she was lying on her side next to Brittany, then whispered in her ear, "Because that certainly wasn't enough of a taste."

Brittany's eyes rolled back as Dez's words settled into her brain. How was this the same girl that was afraid to leave through the emergency exit in the Subway? She loved that she was the same girl. Dez _was_ perfect and she was completely in love with her. And now it was her turn to show her.

"It's your turn," Brittany interrupted Dez's giggling and the patterns she was tracing along her chest.

"You know, it doesn't have to work that way..." Dez left her sentence hanging and for once, Brittany sensed Dez's plan beforehand and had her pinned before she could even think about topping her again.

"But it's going to," Brittany smirked as she looked down at a huffing Dez.

"Well, I have a request," Dez tried to sound all sensual, but as Brittany was trailing her fingers down her abs, they contracted causing her breath to hitch.

"Mhm?" Brittany hummed as she tugged Dez's underwear off and tried oh-so-very hard not to laugh at how adorable Dez was at every moment.

"Umm..." Dez was suddenly shy.

"What do you want?" Brittany asked softly as she trailed her fingers lightly up the inside of the thigh she wasn't straddling.

Dez wrapped her hand around the back of Brittany's neck and pulled her down to whisper, "You inside of me... just that."

"You sure?" Brittany asked out of learning from experience that one didn't _always_ work without the other.

"Positive," Dez said, though she didn't look entirely sure.

"Okay," Brittany whispered into Dez's ear, then nibbled on it gently. She kissed down to her neck and as she did so, she teased at Dez's entrance with her index finger.

"Please?" Dez nearly whined as she lifted her hips slightly.

Before she obliged, Brittany decided to get her revenge and latched her lips onto Dez's neck. Dez hummed out a moan and she let go for just a moment. She let go just long enough catch Dez's face when she entered her with her middle and ring finger. Dez had bit her lip and let out a very high pitched whimper. Very satisfied with the reaction, Brittany went back to the spot on Dez's neck, this time biting down and sucking.

"Oh fuck!"

Brittany let Dez's skin pop out from inside of her mouth to look at what she'd done. It was a lot darker than she'd intended...

"Don't stop... either," Dez panted as Brittany started moving her hand a little faster.

"It's already pretty bad," Brittany teased into Dez's ear, then curled up her fingers.

"Oh my god!" Dez's pitch went up again and her back arched, "Give me another one... anywhere."

Brittany didn't waste any time. Clearly, Dez liked how it felt and who was Brittany to deny her of something causing pleasure? Her mouth went straight for Dez's collarbone and she sucked the skin between her lips and teeth, she picked up her hand's pace, making sure to never stop touching her spot. For some reason a thought popped into her head and for some other reason she let it fall out of her mouth, "It feels _so good_ to be here." On the word 'here' she pushed into Dez harder than any other time before and she suddenly felt things tighten around her fingers.

Soon, the hand that Dez had on Brittany's neck was pulling and the hand on her back clawed down until it was off and hitting the mattress, "Uhfuh... Britt!" She couldn't even complete her words. Through the force that Dez had on her neck, Brittany had somehow managed to look up and see her face. Seriously, everything Dez did was adorable. She was even cute when she came.

"You are always so fucking cute," Brittany confessed what she was thinking as she gently removed her fingers from Dez, then draped half of herself on top of her.

"Huh?" Dez's eyes fluttered open lazily and she let her head drop over towards Brittany.

"Your 'O' face," Dez's cheeks got pink the moment the words hit her ears, but that didn't stop Brittany, "your eyes squeeze shut for a second, then your whole face relaxes and there's this kind of smile on your lips... it's so cute... and sexy."

"I didn't get to see yours..."

"You could," Brittany said cheekily as she danced her fingers down the valley between Dez's breasts.

"Definitely... but maybe in a little bit," Dez nibbled on her bottom lip a little.

"Did I wear you out?" Brittany giggled as she nuzzled her nose into Dez's chest.

"That tickles," Dez chuckled out, "and no..." she rolled her eyes playfully, "Okay a little, but that's not why. I'm hungry."

"Like _hungry_ hungry or innuendo hungry?" Brittany asked with a quirked eyebrow, genuinely seeking clarification.

Dez let out this beautiful, natural laugh, cupped Brittany's cheek and sighed, "I love you." She kissed Brittany's lips for several breaths then clarified, "Hungry hungry. Like... umm... the munchies hungry."

"Oooooh... you're really just trying to kill me with your adorableness."

"Definitely not," Dez wiggled out from underneath Brittany and started climbing over her to get off the bed, "I'm kind of in love with you."

"Well I'm kind of in love with you, too," Brittany chuckled as she began to follow Dez out into the living room/kitchen. This was the first and probably the last time for a while that they were going to be able to venture out of Dez's bedroom in their current condition of naked with Dez's new roommate moving in soon.

"Holy shit!" Dez was staring at something on Brittany, "I really need to consider how light your skin is..." she brought her fingers up to a spot on Brittany's neck.

"What?" Brittany didn't wait for a response and turned back to Dez's room. As soon as she looked in the mirror she was accosted by a third, absurdly dark mark on the other side of her neck, "Holy shit!"

"I'm sorry!"

"Maybe next time you could just pick more discreet places?" Brittany suggested as she returned to the living room. When she got there she found Dez backed against the counter next to the fridge with both of her hands behind her back. "Whatcha doin'?" she questioned as she sauntered over to her guilty looking girlfriend.

"Just um... you know, getting something to eat," Dez still looked guilty.

"You look like I just caught you stealing all the cookies," Brittany said crossing her arms directly in front of Dez.

"Close..." Dez said, then quickly smudged something onto Brittany's chest, "Oops."

"Sneaky," Brittany said as steadily as she could as she watched Dez suck her finger clean.

"Sit up there," Dez nodded to the countertop that doubled as a table behind Brittany, so of course she was a little hesitant, "I'll pick you up if you don't do it on your own."

"I thought you said you were hungry?" Brittany questioned as she did what she was told. As she did so, she spotted what Dez had been hiding. All of the ingredients for hot fudge sundaes minus the ice cream.

"I am," Dez said in a deep tone as she pushed her way between Brittany's legs then licked the hot fudge she'd smudged, "I _really_ need to see something first."

"Oh?" Brittany mused and almost immediately she was answered. "Oooh," she moaned as Dez's fingers slipped up her length and circled her clit several times.

"You're already doing better than the last time," Dez smirked as her fingers moved back down.

"Don't..." Brittany exhaled hard as two of Dez's fingers slid into her, "make fun of her."

"I'll apologize," Dez said in this unbelievably sexy tone then brought her thumb up to Brittany's clit.

"Fuck," Brittany panted as she felt her orgasm building quickly, but then stall, "She's r-real close to accepting. Oh my g..." she couldn't even finish it. Dez had lifted her leg with her free hand and wrapped it around her back causing her hips to shift and the angle of Dez's fingers to change. Now with every push that Dez was using her hips to reinforce, her spot was being relentlessly stroked. Words were no longer a possibility, just unintelligible syllables were coming from her drying throat. She couldn't even hold herself up anymore, having to wrap her arms around Dez's neck and shifting the angle just a little more... for the better. "Dez," her throat barely allowed it out and she felt Dez pull back from her.

As she made eye contact with Dez, Brittany felt herself come undone unfeasibly harder. Her limbs went limp and she gave all of her weight to Dez as she came down.

"That was..." she exhaled and couldn't finish.

"Gorgeous," Dez whispered and gently peppered kisses along Brittany's shoulder.

That wasn't exactly the word she was looking for, but it definitely worked.

"Come on," Brittany said lazily as she slid off the counter, backing Dez up, "We're going back in there."

"But I'm still hungry," Dez sort of whined as Brittany pulled her towards the bedroom.

Without a word, Brittany turned back to the kitchen and grabbed a loaf of bread from the counter, a jar of peanut butter from a cabinet and a butter knife from the drawer next to the sink. She started walking back, took in Dez's gaping expression and nodded towards the sundae materials, "Grab that stuff, too. It's going to be a long night and we're only leaving that bed for emergencies."

* * *

**A/N: Well, that's it! Feel free to hit me up with some more prompts. Not sure when I'll get to them, but I'll store them somewhere and brainstorm like cray cray.**

**A/N 2: The Boston facts aren't really that random... well, yeah they are, but the fact that they were about Boston wasn't. Just paying a little homage to my home.**


	6. I Win

March 2016, New York City  
Staycationing

"How do you guys not have popcorn?" Rachel asked with astonishment as she opened and reopened the same cabinets, "Your popcorn maker is absolutely useless without kernels."

"Will someone fix this before she pops her hip out of place," Kurt implored with fake urgency as he gestured towards Rachel.

"Misses and Misses Giggles are useless," Rachel scoffed as she threw her arms up and continued her fruitless search for popcorn.

Santana and Quinn knew very well that they didn't have any popcorn, but watching Rachel throw a miniature diva fit over there being none was just too fantastic for them to pass up. Besides, Brittany and Dez were sure to show up with it soon enough.

_Buzz_

"Got it!" Berto's distinct "bro voice" rang out from the living room.

"As if he lives here," Santana shrugged as her laughter petered away.

"Um... this week, it seems like they all do," Quinn smiled, but made sure to lace her annoyance and frustration into her tone. It was subtle, but Santana got it.

"Babe, I'm sorry," Santana mumbled as she followed Quinn down the hall towards the door, "Today's the last day."

"You said that yesterday," Quinn said as she furrowed her eyebrows. As much as she loved being with her friends, she also loved having her home to herself... and her fiancé.

"Today's Britt and Dez's last day in New York for a while, we had to do something. This is what they wanted: Movie then take-out," Santana grabbed both of Quinn's hands and brought them up to her lips, "Tomorrow, it'll be just you and me, all day. A Fabray-Lopez Sunday Funday."

"I am holding you to that so hard," Quinn only said half of the sentence through gritted teeth.

It was NYU's spring break and the whole "crew" had decided that they were going to stay in the city. Neither Rachel nor Kurt really had a choice considering their actual jobs required them to stay within commuting distance. Every moment that Rachel and Kurt didn't need to be at their places of employment, they spent at Santana and Quinn's apartment that week. Not that the very lower Manhattan apartment was convenient for them, they clearly just felt as though they needed to spend every free moment with their best friends.

On top of Rachel and Kurt being there at all times, Berto, whose girlfriend had temporarily abandoned him for a trip to India, found himself at the girls' TriBeCa apartment more than he needed to be as well. He and Santana had a presentation to prepare, but they were done with it by Tuesday, there was really no need for him to keep showing up Wednesday, Thursday and Friday.

It also just so happened that Brittany and Dez were going to be back in town for a few days on a break from their tour. Brittany's things were still being housed in the spare room, although Quinn and Santana were positive that when the tour was over, Brittany would be asking them to help her move her things to Dez's or to a one bedroom that they found somewhere.

So, by the end of the week, the apartment that Santana and Quinn had enjoyed completely to themselves since February was an absolute madhouse, only calming down when people left for their own beds at completely inappropriate times of the night. Okay, one o'clock in the morning really isn't that terrible, but by the time they did have the place to themselves, they were too tired for anything.

Hence Quinn's frustration.

"You're so beautiful," Santana said as if she were holding something back and kissed Quinn's knuckles.

"Lopez," Quinn scorned in response, her lips pursing and her brow furrowing at dangerous levels.

"It's just us tomorrow. I promise," Santana squeezed Quinn's hands tightly then leaned in to sneak a kiss from her lips.

"Okay," Quinn relented with her forehead pressed to Santana's.

"You realize what I mean by 'funday,' right?" Santana popped up her eyebrows, then nipped at Quinn's bottom lip.

She did now.

And she was wishing it was Saturday Funday instead of Movie/Pizza/See You in a Few Months, Brez Night. She'd really like to be pulling Santana down the hall a few steps to their room instead of pulling open the door.

"Hey! Got the popcorn!" Brittany beamed as she held up a plastic bag.

"And a movie," Dez said, shaking a red, square container, "Hope everyone's in the mood for horror. I tried to stop her."

"They know how much I love scary movies," Brittany shrugged as she stepped into the apartment passing through Quinn and Santana.

"I wish I had. I hate scary movies," Dez mumbled as she followed Brittany.

Santana stopped Dez from getting any further down the hall and cocked her head to the side when she turned to her, "Do you like cuddling?"

"Of course... oh," Dez realized what Santana was getting at then sighed, "Duh... except, I'm pretty sure we would have done that anyways..."

"Oh just go," Quinn rolled her eyes, then shoved Dez a little down the hall. Before she started walking towards the kitchen, Dez turned and looked between Santana and Quinn as if she were contemplating something. She didn't say anything and turned back to go into the kitchen.

Once Dez's back was turned, Santana mouthed to Quinn, "Weird."

"Not really," Quinn accidentally mumbled out loud. Dez was pretty observant and Quinn wouldn't have been surprised if she sensed the tension between the two of them.

Santana just shrugged it off and continued her way to the living room to join Berto and Kurt.

"How's Georgia?" she heard Kurt ask and immediately turned around to join the rest of the girls in the kitchen. She did _not_ want to hear another thing how much he missed his girlfriend. As much as she loved them both, she'd had enough for the last four days.

"I can't believe you have today off," Dez was still a little starstruck whenever Rachel was around.

"It's the first Saturday I've gotten since we opened," Rachel sighed as she filled the popcorn maker.

"Rach, that's too much-"

"It's fine! I'll switch the bowls quick," Rachel interrupted Quinn's protest to her pouring.

"I'm going to set up the living room," Quinn rolled her eyes as she got up from her stool.

"You two need to get your sexytimes on like, soon," Brittany leaned so that her shoulder was pressed to Santana's and kept her voice low that so that only Santana could hear her.

"It's that obvious?" Santana asked apprehensively, hoping that it really wasn't and Brittany was just reminding her how in tune the two of them still were, even with their friendship hiatus.

Much to her chagrin, all three parties answered with a resounding, "Yes!"

'_It's your fault,'_ she thought in response to the attack from all corners of the kitchen.

"Uh... Rach," Dez said nervously, looking beyond Rachel to the counter and pointing.

"Wha- oh shit!" Rachel had whipped around to see that popcorn was overflowing from the bowl that she was supposed to switch.

Quinn had to have heard the commotion because she stopped mid giant pillow drop, directing her attention to the kitchen and sighing loudly upon seeing popcorn all over the floor.

"I'll clean it up!" Rachel huffed as she went back to distributing the excess popcorn into a third bowl. "We needed at least three bowls anyways," she justified the popcorn debacle with a shrug, "NBD."

"Yeah, tell that to Frustrated Fran," Brittany laughed lightly. She then pushed herself off the counter and began walking towards the living room, lightly scratching Dez's back as she passed for her to join her.

"Is that thing almost done?" Santana asked, more agitated with her friends and her situation than the sounds of the popcorn maker, but sometimes, she still couldn't simmer it down.

Rachel held up her finger, "You're lucky I know why you're really snapping at me and yes... I think."

"Sorry."

"Take these and go in there," Rachel demanded, handing Santana two full bowls of popcorn, "Before Brittany and Dez take the free couch."

"Thanks," Santana laughed despite her lingering irritation and followed Rachel's demand.

"We'll take the floor," Brittany said as soon as Santana passed into the living room, taking Dez's hand and dragging her down to the pillow with her.

"Uhh... okay..." Quinn quirked up her eyebrow and smiled with suspicion... something was up.

"Here," Santana handed them a bowl and looked at them with just as much suspicion.

Kurt and Berto were already sitting on the same couch and Rachel was bound to sit with them so that she and Kurt could cower together and share a giant bowl of popcorn.

Quinn and Santana were getting one of the couches to themselves which meant that for first time in nearly a week they were going to be quasi-alone. Thanks to the movie and the dark.

"Don't you guys have heat?" Rachel questioned the girls as they attempted to settle into the couch.

"The room is big and has poorly insulated windows," Quinn sighed, then got up grab some extra blankets from the closet.

"Tia's going to have them fixed when it gets warmer," Santana explained.

After handing out blankets to those who wanted them, Quinn sat back down with Santana, immediately snuggling into her side. And because her legs were cold from wearing shorts, Santana draped not one, but two blankets over them.

"So... who's got the movie?" Berto asked looking around from his end of the couch he was sharing with Kurt and Rachel.

"OH! I'll get it!" Dez hopped up from the floor and jogged around Quinn and Santana's couch to get the movie from the kitchen. "Okay," she began when she returned, stopping in front of the TV, "how do I do this?"

Laughing slightly, Santana answered, "Grab the remote."

"Remote," Dez repeated as she picked up said remote.

"Hit menu then pick 'gaming console.'"

"Oh! I can't do it now. Thanks," Dez assured, then just as she said, got the movie started.

"Hit the power button on the sound system and turn the volume all the way down on the TV," Santana made sure to tell her because what would a horror movie be without all of the horrific sounds.

"Sound system... got it!"

"Oh come on B! You know how I feel about movies with hauntings and stuff," Quinn tensed up as soon as she saw the menu screen to the movie, "And it's in High Def."

"Babe, it's not real-"

"Shut up and hold me or I'm making you watch _Twister_," Quinn muttered close enough to Santana's neck that she felt the consonants. Something as small as Quinn's breath on her skin shouldn't give her those butterflies... not after this long, but they did.

With the feeling in her stomach still present, Santana deadpanned, "Oh no, not that."

"Don't you like, change the channel immediately if it's on?" Kurt just had to butt in.

"Dez?" Santana urged her to start the movie before 1) anyone else could turn on her and 2) the night was going to last until 1:00AM again.

"Play!"

Quinn could barely get through the transition from DVD menu to movie. Her arm was wrapped tightly around Santana's waist, while her face was half buried in her chest before the movie even really got started.

She relaxed a bit during the beginning. It started the same way most horror films do, uneventful and in some unsuspecting place. As soon as something weird happened, Quinn was back to nearly squeezing the life out of Santana. She wasn't complaining, she'd never complain about being this close to Quinn. If it were acceptable to you know, life, she'd spend all of hers this close to her fiancé.

After about twenty-five minutes, Santana was positive that Quinn wasn't even bothering to turn her face towards the movie. She could see that Quinn was only moving her head up, never out and on the fifth time she finally whispered, "What?"

"Nothing," Quinn whispered back and put her face back into Santana's chest.

"Mhm," Santana hummed with a smirk and went back to the movie.

After a few more seconds she felt her hoodie shift and the hand that had been on her back, was now resting on her stomach under said hoodie. She breathed out a laugh and in a another few seconds, she felt Quinn's head lift off her chest again, but this time, instead of going back down, she kept moving up until her lips were on Santana's neck.

Cue those butterflies again... and perhaps a little more.

Santana looked around at everyone else in the room; all of their eyes were glued to the movie. Then she looked down to Quinn who was looking up at her with a quirked eyebrow and half grin. Before Santana could attempt anything, she had shifted her body up slightly _and _licked up her neck.

Now there was most certainly a little more.

Two could play this game.

She lifted the hand that she'd been resting on Quinn's bicep the entire time and brought her fingertips Quinn's ear. It was small, but she discovered accidentally one night that it did some really big things. With just her thumb and forefinger, Santana began slowly rubbing Quinn's ear, leaving not a single piece of skin untouched.

She barely heard it, but she felt Quinn's quick exhale on her neck, then she definitely heard Quinn whisper, "Bitch," directly into her ear. With her mouth that close to her ear, she knew was coming next and it was going to be a lot less subtle that what she was doing.

Just when she thought she was going to feel Quinn's mouth on her ear, she felt fingers on her nipple instead. Why she decided it was a good idea to not wear a bra on this chilly March evening was beyond her... actually right now, a lot of things were beyond her... like the movie for starters and why they'd gone so long without touching each other.

It took nearly everything in her power not to let the moan sitting in her throat out. Despite how loud the surround sound was, it wouldn't be loud enough.

Were they really in a game of Chicken right now? With all of their closest friends in the exact same room?

They sure were.

She dropped her hand from Quinn's ear and maneuvered it between Quinn's back and the couch until her finger tips found the waist of Quinn's pants. The _elastic_ waist of Quinn's pants. Without hesitation, she dove her hand into the back of Quinn's pants and squeezed the flesh that she found, eliciting sharp inhale from Quinn.

Quinn had the advantage in this game. She had total access to Santana's front. With the way that they were positioned, somewhat awkwardly, but comfortably half lying half sitting on the couch, Santana would have to shift quite noticeably to gain access to Quinn's sensitive front parts.

So when Quinn's fingertips started dragging along the inside of Santana's bare thigh, she nearly whined, "Not fair," out loud. Instead she found herself biting her lip and trying as hard she could to keep her breathing normal.

Then she stopped and Santana nearly whined out loud again.

"My neck hurts," she said loud enough so that those who were the closest (Brittany and Berto) could hear and wouldn't be surprised by the movement that came shortly after. She whispered, "Sit up," as she casually passed by Santana's ear.

Suddenly, Santana's head was spinning, _'She wants to have sex right here!'_ There was no way that Quinn would go that far... would she?

Now that they'd adjusted their positions, they were sitting with every inch of their sides touching. Santana's right arm was back around Quinn's shoulders... something had to look normal about this just in case.

The fingers on Quinn's right hand went right back to skimming along the inside of Santana's thigh, moving from her knee to a dangerously higher place each time.

Then Quinn made a mistake. She probably didn't think it would be when she did it, but Santana recognized the opportunity immediately. Quinn had turned into Santana just slightly. It was probably to take a little more control over what she was doing, but it gave Santana the ability to sneak her left hand into Quinn's sweatshirt, where she quickly learned that Quinn had failed to put a bra on as well. For a moment, Quinn attempted to pull back but she relented as soon as Santana tightened her grip on her shoulder and rolled her nipple between her fingers.

'_Fuck!'_

Santana couldn't resist it. Whenever Quinn's nipples were between her fingers, she had to pinch at least once. Every other time she'd received the sexiest responses, but this evening, she received teeth in her shoulder. Even through her hoodie the pain was sharp and only slightly pleasurable.

Immediately after removing her teeth from Santana's shoulder, Quinn's fingers reached the most dangerous place yet. Santana knew that her underwear was already a mess, she didn't need to hear Quinn whisper, "Wow," to know it. And even though she figured Quinn's would be in a similar state, that didn't stop her from dragging her fingers down Quinn's stomach and into her pants to find out for herself.

"Hey Rach, is there more popcorn?"

The instant that Berto's voice burst into the sounds of the movie, both girls froze with their fingers grazing the other's underwear. Santana could barely hear anything over the sound of her own heart pumping blood excruciatingly hard through her body.

"Here you go, sorry," Rachel said as she leaned down to grab the bowl. As she handed it to Berto, she looked away from the screen and right in the direction of Quinn and Santana who were still both frozen, staring at the movie that had to be nearly over.

When she was sure that Rachel was no longer looking in their direction, Santana looked down to the time on the cable box; a mere 45 minutes had passed since the movie started and there had to be at least another 45 more.

Santana was so busy figuring out how much time had elapsed and making sure that _no one_ was looking over at them that she didn't even notice that Quinn had found her way into her underwear. It wasn't until she felt fingertips dip into her that she snapped back into the world she was in before it was so rudely interrupted.

Quinn's fingers moved up and met with Santana's clit, sending her into a world of thoughts she _didn't_ want to be thinking about while Quinn was touching her. While the risk of their friends catching them was kind of a turn on, she wasn't sure she'd ever even get off with the fear present.

Even if Quinn _could_ actually go there, Santana determined that she really couldn't. Mostly because she knew she couldn't be quiet enough... a reason that Quinn should have also been worried about. As she took her hand out from Quinn's pants, she kissed Quinn's temple and whispered, "I can't."

Quinn looked up and whispered back, "I win," as she swiped up Santana's clit on her way out of her pants.

There was no stopping the shudder that ran through Santana's body as it happened, nor the heavy exhale that was released.

"I have to pee," Quinn said as pushed off of Santana slightly. At the end of the statement, her mouth hung open slightly... in a way that said she didn't really have to pee.

In keeping with the "Let's not let anyone know" theme, Santana didn't follow her. Instead, she decided she'd pretend to be thirsty and snuck into the kitchen where she went through all the motions of getting a glass of water, without producing one.

"Hey Santana, could you pour me a glass?" Rachel, who just kept making life difficult this evening called out.

"Sure," Santana tried her darnedest not to sound annoyed, "Anyone else before I put it away?"

Of course everyone wanted a glass of water. She was trying to sneak away and all of these people were twat swatting her. Her _friends_ were all twat swatting her. Three of which had just told her that she needs to get her mack on. Nevertheless, she poured the five glasses, carried three then two back into the living and without caring anymore if they figured it out, snuck down the hall to the bedroom.

When she opened the door, she could barely keep herself composed, let alone lock the door behind her back. Quinn was standing a mere two feet away from her wearing nothing but her quirked eyebrow and a smirk.

"Let me help you," Quinn took one step forward and grabbed Santana's hoodie, pulling on it and closing the gap between them.

"They're going to know," Santana gulped out as her hoodie was tugged off her.

"I don't even care a little bit," Quinn finished her sentence by looking down, blatantly staring at Santana's breasts and nibbling on her bottom lip, "Fuck, I want to go down on you so bad."

Just hearing it was almost enough to make Santana come undone... almost. There was always room for some wit because it always made it better, "There are only two things stopping you."

With that, Quinn's hands went to Santana's shorts and pulled off items one and two that were getting in her way all in one fell swoop. "Get on the bed, Lopez."

On the list of things that Santana loved, a dominating Quinn was really close to the top. Without the ability to say anything in response, Santana just did what she was told and left herself to the mercy of her fiancé.

"We don't have that much time," Quinn warned looking up from between Santana's legs and ran her hands up and down her thighs.

"I'm not going to need very much," Santana admitted, seriously thinking it would take a just few swipes of Quinn's tongue get to her. "Oh fuck," and with one lick she was close.

Quinn wrapped her lips around Santana's clit and sucked it to her tongue that flicked around the bud that was brought to it. Although she knew that they couldn't take too long, she did want this to last for a little bit longer so when Santana panted out, "I'm gonna..." she let Santana's clit pop out from her lips and just looked up at her for a moment.

"Wha-"

"Just enjoying the view for a little," Quinn nibbled on her bottom lip as she smiled. Every time she looked at Santana, she was the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen. Right now was no different than any other time. She was sprawled out on the bed with one of her knees up with her foot up against Quinn's side.

"I was really close," Santana quasi-singsonged as she rubbed her foot against Quinn's back.

"I know. I'll be back in three..." she held up two fingers and mouthed, "two," then brought them to Santana's entrance and after seeing Santana's look of anticipation, said, "one," and pushed those two fingers into Santana as she licked her clit again.

"Fuuuck!"

Quinn couldn't stop the chuckle that escaped her mouth. She curled her fingers and sucked Santana's clit back between her lips. She wasn't going to stop when she was close this time... especially if she wanted her own turn.

"So... ohmygod... fuck... QUINN!"

Santana's whole body jerked and when squeezing Quinn's head between her legs didn't get her to stop moving her hand or her tongue, she had to sit up and push Quinn's head away with her hands.

"What? You didn't want another one?" Quinn asked innocently, then licked the Santana off of her fingers.

Santana smirked in response, "I have other plans."

"Like...?"

"This," Santana grabbed Quinn's hips and turned her so that her back fell to the bed and in no time, she was between her legs.

"I like this," Quinn smiled as she wrapped her legs around Santana's back.

"Oh yeah?" Santana asked as she brushed her nose against Quinn's, then she caught a glimpse of her lips; she just couldn't turn them down.

"As sensual..." Quinn tried to speak but kisses just kept happening, "and sexy..." more kissing, "as this is... uh uh," she stopped Santana this time with her hand, "we don't have t... hime."

While Quinn was busy trying to speak, Santana was busy snaking her hand between them. She'd circled Quinn's clit when she got the word 'time.' She dipped her hand a little lower, prepping two fingers at Quinn's entrance.

"Mhm," Quinn urged, rolling her hips.

As Santana's fingers slid into Quinn, she grabbed Quinn's bottom lip with her teeth and dragged them along it. And as she pumped in and out a little too slowly for their current situation, she kissed Quinn's lips just as slowly as her hand was moving.

"S...mmm..." Quinn was clearly protesting, but Santana didn't want to hear it because in a few seconds, Quinn would be singing an entirely different tune. "Oh god," Quinn's back arched up as soon as Santana's thumb met with her clit and as soon as her thumb met with her clit, Santana's fingers curled.

If things were different, she'd love to draw this out, but they had an unknown deadline to meet and neither of them knew what was really going on out there.

"Faster," Quinn panted out.

"Seriously?" Santana questioned, not sure if she actually could make her arm go any faster.

"Yes... fuck it feels so good!" Quinn barely got that out in her normal voice and as soon as Santana had obliged her request, she was pulling down on her head, shoving Santana's face into her neck.

Santana couldn't help it, she needed to pay Quinn back for earlier, so with her mouth in the perfect position, she opened her mouth and bit down where Quinn's neck met her shoulder.

"OhmyfffuckSANTANA!"

Quinn's legs squeezed hard around Santana's waist as she came, forcing Santana to slow her motions down to a near halt. After several heavy pants, Quinn's grip released and as all of her limbs fell to the bed she sighed, "Finally."

"Shut up and get dressed," Santana chuckled as she didn't move off of Quinn, preventing either of them from doing just that.

"In a second, I have to get this thing off of me," Quinn laughed as she feigned shoving Santana off of her.

Santana looked over at the clock on Quinn's bedside table, "Ten minutes... hey, knowing that we can pull that off in ten minutes opens up a world of possibilities."

"Yeah right," Quinn really shoved Santana off of her this time, "Says the girl who lost a game of Chicken ten minutes ago."

"I wasn't going to fuck you with our friends in the room!" Santana defended herself as she yanked her hoodie over her head.

"Neither was I," Quinn stopped mid pants pull and smirked.

"Whatever," Santana rolled her eyes and pretended not to like it when Quinn playfully tugged her into her. She also tried not to smile after Quinn kissed her and popped up her eyebrows to make her laugh... it worked. "I love you," she said through her laughter and with as much adoration as she felt.

"I love you, too," Quinn smiled back and snatched up Santana's lips once more.

"We really need to get back out there," Santana gritted her teeth as the corners of her mouth tugged towards her ears.

Quinn pouted, then acquiesced with a sigh, "Okay."

"They're _so_ going to know," Santana stalled with her hand on the doorknob.

"Oh just go!" Quinn placed her hand on top of Santana's and opened the door.

"Shit," they both breathed out when they were met with _all_ of the lights in the apartment.

"We ordered already!" Brittany's head poked into the hallway from the kitchen, "Chinese."

"We weren't sure what you guys wanted, but we did figure that you'd already had enough fish-"

"Rach!"

"Aw Rachel!"

"My gold star ears!"

"How come she gets to make those jokes?"

"Bro, you're smart enough _not_ to make those jokes," Santana answered Berto's question.

"You know, this is our apartment and we can do whatever we want, whenever we want," Quinn stated unapologetically.

From the fridge, just beyond everyone else, Dez held up her hand said, "Preach."

"Welcome to the Quinn's Best Friend Circle," Kurt turned and said to Dez, "Santana's President by default, I'm Vice President and you've just been promoted to Speaker of the House," he turned to the rest of the group, "Because the Speaker of the House is the third in line to the throne... I mean presidency."

"Who am I in Quinn's Best Friend Circle?" Brittany asked with her eyes big and a beaming smile.

"Ummm... High Chancellor..." Kurt answered with an awkward smile that turned into a confident one.

"That doesn't go with the rest," Santana whispered to Quinn.

"Shh... just watch them," Quinn said as she stood back and did just what she told Santana to do, listening in on the ongoing conversations. Even though they'd caused her life to be somewhat of a wreck for the past week, she loved her friends. Actually, at this point, she could probably say that they were her family.

Thinking something quite similar, Santana snaked her arm around Quinn's lower back and whispered, "Thanksgiving should be fun this year."

* * *

**A/N: I'm trying, I really am. I demanded that my StageMom give me a prompt and then gave myself deadline to finish it. I met the deadline, barely. It was 11:59PM Tuesday; I finished at about 11:30ish Tuesday night. I'm busy. I have a job that takes up about 11 hours of my day, five days a week and that's without overtime. I have class and I have friends, family and a girlfriend that all demand (not like in a rude way, haha) some of those other hours that I have. I wish that I could devote more time to writing, it's just hard to find that time. I know that people are waiting for other things and I'm trying to get to them. **

**In the meantime, I hope you all enjoyed this. You can thank StageMom for it... put it in a review and I'll pass along the message because I'm quite positive she'd be _really_ upset with me if I gave you all her penname. Okay, I'm bouts to fall asleep (at 10:30 because I'm super lame) have a wonderful day/night wherever you are and whenever you're reading this.**


End file.
